DEUS EX:TASTE OF FREEDOM
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Ser el nuevo líder de la familia criminal Dvalí ha sido el mayor sueño de Otar Botkoveli. Ahora que ese sueño se ha cumplido, Otar busca llevar su orden a un nivel mayor. Para lograrlo debe romper una de las reglas más sagradas del código familiar: Reclutar aumentados, teniendo en mente a una persona especial. El único problema: Esa persona trabaja para los chicos buenos del GO29.
1. Entre la Espada y la Pared

**Hola mis amados lectores ^w^. Aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fanfic con otro universo que amo mucho. ¡Exacto! Hablo de la franquicia de Deus Ex: Human Revolution y Mankind Divided. Llevo algunos meses queriendo hacer esta historia después de ponerme a filosofar acerca de una misión en específica en Mankind Divided donde debo ayudar a Otar Botkoveli, el segundo al mando de la familia criminal Dvalí; a llegar al poder y pues al hacer algunas decisiones, éste personaje termina ayudándome para la misión de la historia principal, en eso me puse a pensar ¿Qué habría pasado si Otar tuviera un interés más profundo hacia Adam Jensen al ver cómo el agente cumplía con cada favor como diera lugar? Y bueno… esto fue el resultado… Espero que les guste. ^w^**

**Me pueden encontrar en Wattpad como WolfPrime666 también para ver más historias. Ahora sin más que decir TERCERA LLAMADA, TERCERA LLAMADA ¡COMENZAMOS!****^w^**

* * *

**Deus Ex Mankind Divided**

**TASTE OF FREEDOM**

**Capítulo**

**I**

**Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara, en su interior había sabido qué hacer tratos con jefes de la mafia significaría un arma de doble filo: Tanto daño que beneficio.

Sin embargo, era el precio al querer salvar a la única persona capaz de reparar y entender sus aumentos en toda la ciudad…

En estos instantes, él deseaba regresar en el tiempo para prevenir este holocausto que ahora lo rodeaba: Cientos de hombres de los amos de la mafia en Praga, los Dvalí, apuntaban sus armas contra él sin ninguna alternativa de escapatoria… o eso era lo que se imaginaban. Podía acabar con ellos en un instante antes de que siquiera abrieran fuego.

No obstante, la suerte no se encontraba de su lado, ya que su nuevo líder, el autoproclamado Otar Botkoveli, quien por mucho tiempo había sido el segundo al mando de los Dvalí bajo el precepto de Radich Nikoladze; ahora tomaba las riendas del negocio y los términos de protección con su mecánico y amigo Václav Koller, estaban pendidas en un hilo… de nuevo, algo con lo que debía ser cuidadoso al dar sus respuestas por más que quisiera acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Apretó los dientes, ocultando su disconformidad de manera profesional, la furia que sus ojos manifestaban a través de sus lentes polarizados, brillaron con intensidad entre la luz como una advertencia, pero para Botkoveli era una muestra de desafío, algo con lo que admiraba y respetaba del Agente de la Interpol y que sin duda sería una herramienta indispensable en su negocio como nuevo Don del crimen organizado

-No necesitamos llegar a la violencia, Sr. Jensen. Todos sabemos que por medio de una conversación se puede llegar a buenos términos. Así que vuelvo a proponerle un nuevo trato que sin duda podría beneficiar a ambos…-.

Adam Jensen caminó despacio, rodeando al líder como si un león estuviera estudiando a su presa antes de atacar y en que los hombres del cártel mantenían la mira de sus armas y granadas ante cualquier truco que tuviera el aumentado, sabiendo que era escurridizo como el hielo, en cual no pretendían correr riesgos.

El Ex S.W.A.T. se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Analizaba cuidadoso sus siguientes palabras, aunque internamente ansiaba por insultar al desgraciado

-¿Eso incluye amenazar nuevamente a Koller después de lo que hice por ti estos meses?- cuestionó el agente, tratando de contener más la furia que sobrecargaba su interior, cruzando sus brazos de manera aprensiva.

Durante su misión por encontrar a los responsables de las bombas en la estación de Ruzicka y los ataques en Dubái hace algunos meses, lo habían llevado a una incontable lista de pendientes que no debía dejar por alto, en la que varias habían sido otorgadas por el mismísimo Dvalí.

A pesar de la sensación repugnante de ser utilizado como una herramienta para ayudar a esta clase de gente, si bien a veces era la única forma de conseguir lo que necesitaba, de estos trabajos de cuestionable moral habían sembrado frutos, ya que con la ayuda de Otar, Adam había descubierto los planes que tenían los Illuminati al querer causar un nuevo atentado en Londres y culpar nuevamente a los aumentados, para así llevar a cabo su plan maestro en poner en marcha La Ley de Restauración Humana en la que consistía en tener el control absoluto de una manera **"legal"** hacia su gente. En cierta forma ambos habían obtenido lo que buscaban.

Otar sonrió relajado, sacando de su bolsillo un puro, encendiéndolo

-Señor Jensen, a estas alturas usted más que nadie debería entender el proceso de esta organización. Además… está tan involucrado por más que quiera negarlo…- dijo el mafioso, caminando hacia su escritorio, donde su computadora, que se encontraba suspendida, con un simple clic, mostró en la gran pantalla de la oficina, varias grabaciones del complejo Utulek, donde mostraban a Adam atacando a varios oficiales y algunos hombres de la ARC, sin olvidar el asesinato del espía Louis Gallois bajo su hoja letal de su brazo mecánico.

Jensen miró sorprendido la revelación, sin embargo, sus lentes ocultaron cualquier reacción, haciendo su apariencia indiferente. Su mente recorría esos recuerdos de aquella misión:

_Su jefe, el Director de Operaciones del GO29 Jim Miller, le había ordenado en arrestar a Talos Rucker, aquél entonces líder de la ARC. Ese día había sido un completo desastre para él: Su agencia había contactado con uno de los miembros de ese mismo grupo sospechoso, tratando de llegar al acuerdo donde si el tipo les ayudaba, ellos regresarían el favor manteniendo protegida a su familia._

_Funcionó por un breve tiempo… hasta que todo se volvió una complicación: El contacto de la ARC cuyo nombre había sido Tibor Sokol, lo había delatado ante sus compañeros guerrilleros, teniendo que improvisar toda la misión al llevarlo a la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas en las cuales empeoró la situación al enfrentarse a Rucker en su propia oficina en lo más alto de Utulek, donde una vez siendo testigo del envenenamiento del líder extremista por parte de una conspiración, tuvo que salir de ahí como diera lugar… sin duda había sido una situación que en toda costa deseaba evitar en futuras misiones…_

Aunque una pregunta permanecía en su mente: ¿Cómo había sido posible que descubrieran todo esto? Al menos que…

-Claro, la gente es su informante o simplemente les sacan las respuestas por el medio que sea necesario- aclaró el aumentado, manteniendo su posición rígida.

Botkoveli rió triunfante, se sentó en su silla expresando un gesto autoritario, sabiendo que tenía al Ex S.W.A.T. donde lo quería

-No olvidemos que pese que Utulek tiene sus cámaras de vigilancia en ciertos puntos, nosotros hemos encontrado la manera de mantener nuestra mercancía intacta, capaz de ser rastreada en cualquier momento y hora del día… o acaso ¿Nunca se percató de la simplicidad con la que obtuvo el calibrador de neuroplasticidad ese día? La conversación que tuvimos aquella ocasión, no solamente fue para negociar, sino una garantía a su incondicional lealtad hacia nosotros-.

Con esas palabras, Adam se acercó de manera agresiva hacia el Dvalí

-Esto no quedará así… Si crees que voy a seguir cada orden tuya…- Amenazó el agente sacando su cuchilla, manteniendo la compostura ante cualquier ataque de los matones que lo rodeaban

-Oh, Señor Jensen…- suspiró Otar decepcionado –Me temo que no tiene otra elección. Al menos que usted quiera sacrificar la vida de su mecánico por la suya…- sermoneó, mostrando una grabación en vivo del laboratorio de Koller, significando una cosa: Habían capturado a su amigo y ahora su vida se encontraba en sus manos…

De nuevo.

Estaba tan distraído el agente, que no pudo notar cómo uno de los matones Dvalí había sacado una granada EMP, quien la arrojó ante sus pies.

Sólo fueron unos segundos que tuvo Jensen para reaccionar, activando su armadura Titán… Un mal movimiento por parte de esos hombres…

Utilizando también el embiste Icarus, Adam aventó a varios enemigos, corriendo y noqueando aquél que se interpusiera, desapareciendo en un parpadeo. Esto no quedaría impune, sin embargo debía retirarse y planear el rescate de su amigo como diera lugar

-¡No dejen que escape!- gritó Vano el segundo al mando de Otar, quien, con su arma en mano, pretendía dar persecución al aumentado.

Botkoveli tocó su hombro, emitiendo un suspiro tranquilo

-Déjenlo ir, muchachos. El Señor Jensen ya debe estar lejos de aquí.- ordenó el jefe Dvalí deteniendo la reproducción donde se veía el laboratorio de Koller.

Sacó otro puro, encendiéndolo y dejando que el olor a tabaco percibiera su olfato

-Pero, jefe ¿Usted no tenía intención de capturar al aumentado?- preguntó Vano incrédulo ante la repentina decisión de su mentor.

El humo escapó por su nariz. Tomó una baraja y acomodando cada carta como si fuera una partida de solitario, suspiró

-Vano, a veces uno tiene que saber cuándo está acorralado. Debo decir que amenazar de esa forma a nuestro anfitrión, sólo hizo de esta inestable alianza, más quebrantable…- tosió al sentir el tabaco penetrar sus pulmones –El Señor Jensen nos brindó sus servicios los últimos meses durante el incidente en Utulek, cumplió con su palabra al igual que la mía al revelarle los planes de Radich al vender mercancía a los "miembros" de la ARC- volvió a toser de manera involuntaria – Sin embargo… ese potencial que posee… ha sido desperdiciado en el "nombre de la ley". Imagina alguien así en nuestros rangos. Los Dvalí seríamos invencibles- rió iracundo el jefe, extendiendo sus brazos, enfatizando cada palabra.

Vano admitía en ciertas partes la propuesta de su maestro, hombres con la habilidad del hombre de hojalata sería una gran ventaja para el negocio, aunque significara un riesgo. Estos meses se había demostrado que los aumentados con esa clase de armamento eran un completo peligro para ellos y si Otar deseaba que se conservaran las tradiciones, debía convencerle de que el agente de la Interpol era un peligro para ellos. No deseaba revivir otro incidente que involucrara a esos fenómenos cibernéticos

-Con todo respeto, señor. Ellos son una amenaza ¿Acaso no recuerda **el Incidente**? Lo que nos costó ese día: El dinero, armas y hombres.- tomó un respiro inquietante – Si reclutamos al aumentado sólo dará problemas… Nuestros ancestros no querrían esto. Sería un completo deshonor hacer caso omiso a sus términos después de haber recuperado el cargo de la familia-.

El jefe exhaló humo por la nariz, dejando a un lado su pequeña partida de solitario.

El silencio perduró por unos minutos.

Tenía que admitir que Vano tenía razón. A lo largo de estos dos años lidiando con el cataclismo de los aumentados desde ese dichoso día que hizo cambiar al mundo para siempre; el negocio de la Gran Familia Dvalí había sufrido un porcentaje alto de pérdida mercantil, haciendo oficial que ninguno de esa clase fuera parte de sus hombres.

Pero Otar sabía reconocer el talento y dedicación cuando se le presentaba y al haber conocido al agente no sólo había sido pura coincidencia por parte de Koller…

El destino había sido el responsable de este encuentro.

No olvidaba ese día cuando sus caminos se enlazaron. La llegada del ex S.W.A.T. a su casino bajo las alcantarillas. Los tratos que le propuso para que cada uno pudiera beneficiarse. El honor que el aumentado había demostrado ante el cumplimiento de cada misión, sin duda el señor Jensen era una persona única en su clase, dispuesto en hacer lo necesario si eso significarse romper algunas reglas para conseguirlo.

Si no estuviera del lado de los chicos buenos… habría sido un excelente soldado en sus filas… nadie se atrevería en arremeter ante su persona o en los negocios familiares.

Sabía que era una tarea imposible, pero era una oportunidad que no debía perder al haber encontrado a alguien con ese sentido moral y el tipo de equipo militar, indispensable para este cambio

-En esta ocasión, mi querido Vano, es una pequeña excepción… No podemos dejar que él se nos vaya de las manos. No todos los días un hombre de hojalata ofrece sus servicios en esta clase de circunstancias…- dijo Otar, acercándose a su pupilo –Si no fuera por nuestro estimado agente de la Interpol, no habríamos llegado en el lugar que estamos ahora y seguiríamos bajo la sombra de Radich-.

Vano sólo expresó descontento. No podía creer que su mentor había tenido esa clase de pensamientos, no por parte de esos engendros, unos demonios asesinos de no confiar en ninguna circunstancia… era un insulto para este clan y no permitiría que su jefe arruinara su reputación al reclutar a ese forastero metálico...

Por el momento debía ocultar su indignación. Debía seguir pretendiendo… por el bien de su maestro y el negocio Dvalí.

Tratando de contener la frustración, Vano tocó su nuca, tratando de librar algo de estrés

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que planea, jefe?- preguntó Vano, expresando preocupación por la inquietante respuesta que en su interior sabía que era inevitable

-Por el momento dejaremos al señor Jensen tranquilo… Esta ciudad puede ser un infierno para personas de su clase, en especial si son las mismas autoridades las responsables en presionarlo con su documentación…- decía Botkoveli tocando su barbilla de manera pensativa –Es cuestión de esperar que la policía lleven al extremo la paciencia de nuestro anfitrión… o simplemente necesitamos que alguien tire del gatillo-.

Diciendo eso, Otar llamó a otro de sus hombres.

Susurró en su oído, haciendo que el matón asintiera con la cabeza

-Recuerda, esto debe ser lo más discreto posible. Nuestro objetivo puede ser perspicaz cuando lo engañan. Por ningún motivo debe descubrir que fue iniciado por nosotros… No quiero errores- ordenó el Dvalí, tomando un vaso de whisky, disfrutando de su sabor agridulce.

El plan estaba listo y las piezas estaban en su lugar… ahora el juego podía empezar

-Muy pronto, señor Jensen… muy pronto volveremos a vernos…- arremetió Otar, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla, disfrutando cada segundo del video que en su pantalla mostraba del aumentado abalanzarse contra los policías en Utulek, no percatándose del completo disgusto que el rostro de su segundo al mando expresaba.


	2. Rutina

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores OwO… Ya lleva un tiempecito que no actualizaba esta historia y eso que ha sido de las más ambiciosas ^^;. Pero aquí está el segundo capítulo.^w^ Habrá muchas referencias al juego de Deus Ex Mankind Divided y pues habrá un poco del tema de la discriminación, así que mucho cuidado, aunque es leve, pero aun así tengan precaución. Bueno como dicen en el teatro ¡Tercera llamada, tercera llamada… Comenzamos! ^w^**

* * *

**Deus Ex Mankind Divided**

**TASTE OF FREEDOM**

**Capítulo**

**II**

**Rutina**

**A las afueras de la Estación Capek Fountain…**

No tenía tiempo que perder… el reloj estaba corriendo en su contra con la misión de rescate.

Su mente se anegaba con preguntas al haber sido amenazado por **los Dvalí** y la repentina picardía que el jefe de la mafia había provocado. No era de sorprenderle, durante su servicio como policía de **Detroit** y luego escuadrón **S.W.A.T.**, se percató de la calaña que representaba cada cártel con tal de conseguir dinero y forzar a inocentes a trabajar con ellos bajo repudiable palabra de asesinato de un ser conocido…

Sus labios mostraron por unos segundos una sonrisa escabrosa: Los **clásicos** siempre tenían el mayor efecto en la gente, lo cual no importara cuantas veces arrancara la raíz, el mal era como una energía, sólo podía transformarse, algo en el que tuvo que aprender de manera violenta y en la cual casi había arremetido con su **vida** si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de **David Sarif** en aquél entonces…

Avanzó irascible por las calles, observando la rutinaria actividad de los paseantes y policías, el constante **conflicto** y la total desventaja para los civiles **aumentados** al ser agraviados y **discriminados** por las fuerzas que habían prometido proteger a toda persona sin importar situación, rasgos, orientación, ser natural o con prótesis cibernéticas; buscaban cualquier pretexto para provocar miedo que era muy **familiarizado**.

Había días que deseaba ponerse enfrente de esos bastardos y ponerlos en su lugar, hacerles respetar los derechos de los ciudadanos fueran aumentados o no, nadie merecía tener ese trato tan inhumano.

Desafortunadamente, sólo era un soldado contra un ejército que era vigilado por el mundo por medio de las noticias de la informadora **PICUS**, siendo las notas moldeadas para el público caer en su mentira y provocar sensaciones de **odio** y **miedo** a su gente… **manipular** a toda mente en un terrible plan de **contingencia** ante el libre albedrío.

Avanzó cuidadoso cerca de la entrada al barrio donde se encontraba la biblioteca The Time Machine, despacho que servía como tapadera a lo que era el taller de Koller. De su mano derecha sacó su pistola Zenith de 10mm, mientras que con la otra preparó una carga Tesla por cualquier enemigo que pudiera esperarlo sorpresivamente como la **última vez** que visitó el sitio.

Activó el modo camuflaje, recorriendo silencioso por las azoteas, percatándose de la energía que comenzaba a recaer por cada segundo en ese estado. Miró a su alrededor con la visión **SMART**, notando confundido ni un rastro del enemigo.

Era extraña la situación.

Sus sistemas no detectaban ninguna presencia salvo la silueta de Koller quien estaba en su taller, en el que podía ver cómo caminaba de un lado a otro de manera tranquila, trabajando en sus proyectos ¿Acaso había sido mentira lo que Otar le había mostrado en el Teatro? ¿Había sido una broma de mal gusto por parte de él solamente para sermonearlo? No tenía sentido…

Bajó a las alcantarillas, activando la pared falsa que ocultaba el escondite de su amigo.

Una vez dentro, volvió a rectificar su teoría al no percibir alguna señal enemiga.

Suspiró aliviado al no ver a nadie más, al menos no por el momento, era consciente que cualquier cosa podía suceder, debía mantener la precaución.

Con una mirada nociva, Adam caminó lentamente hacia Václav, quien se encontraba soldando un brazo mecánico de dudosa procedencia.

Estando tan concentrado en su trabajo, Koller sólo pudo sentir una sensación paranoica recorrer su espina dorsal, haciéndole voltear y mirar alegre al notar la figura de Jensen, quien mantenía una posición erguida en la cual demostraba indicio de defensa. Algo estaba ocurriendo

̶ ¡Jensen! ¡Qué sorpresa que vuelvas a visitarme! ̶ sonrío emocionado – Supongo que todos tus aumentos funcionan en orden, no queremos sufrir otro escenario como el **anterior** ̶ rió tranquilo, quitando su máscara de soldador, poniendo en su lugar sus herramientas para futuro uso.

Adam quien permanecía estático con los brazos cruzados, su mirada que era oculta por esos lentes polarizados, expresaba un comportamiento lleno de alerta y ferocidad

̶ Gracias por el halago, Koller. Pero no he venido por eso. Al parecer tus amigos, los Dvalí, quieren darnos más problemas – dijo Jensen, aun manteniendo una faceta seria.

̶ ¿Los Dvalí? ¿Otra vez hay conflicto con nuestro acuerdo? ̶ preguntó Koller sorprendido, rascando su cabeza en gesto confundido.

Por un instante, Adam detectó el repentino cambio de emoción de su amigo, entendiendo su situación. Sin duda alguna, era un gran ramalazo lidiar con cárteles.

̶ No estoy seguro. Hace rato estuve con Otar en el Teatro cerca del Red Queen y tuvimos una conversación… o lo que podría llamarse una en donde involucre a varios de sus hombres apuntándome con sus armas y amenazándome con matarme si no les ayudaba ̶ dijo Jensen girando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, recordando lo ocurrido

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ̶ exclamó Koller, incrédulo – Pero si ayudaste a Otar a que llegara al **poder** como el líder de los Dvalí. ¿Qué no fue suficiente con eso? – dijo caminando al otro lado del laboratorio, sentándose en su cama, tapando su cara con ambas manos, tratando de contener la frustración.

̶ Y no solo eso… ̶ caminó Jensen hacia Koller– Me mostró un video donde supuestamente estabas capturado… o eso quisieron que creyera. ̶ El mecánico permaneció tranquilo por unos minutos, asimilando toda la información que Jensen le estaba proporcionando. ¿Cómo había sido posible que llegaran a este punto? ¿Por qué Otar había roto su promesa al no dejarlos tranquilos después de todo el **lío** que tuvo con **Radich Nikoladze**? Simplemente personas como él y Jensen no tenían ni un solo respiro.

Suponía que esto era con lo que Adam se enfrentaba todos los días.

̶ ¿Qué pretendes hacer ante esto, Jensen? ̶ preguntó Koller, quien levantándose de su cama, se dirigió a su computadora, revisando nuevos mails provenientes de encargos de libros y mercancía para su inventario en su taller.

Adam colocó su mano en su barbilla, pensando alguna forma de arreglar la situación. Debían ser cuidadosos en cada paso:

Por un lado tenían a los Dvalí, quienes los mantenían acorralados, dispuestos en hacer una masacre con tal de acabar con ellos y por el otro, tenían la posible intervención de la **policía de Praga**, quienes tendrían el pretexto perfecto para encerrarles en una celda y aplicar la fuerza bruta como a cualquier aumentado que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino…

Sin olvidar los problemas que traería a su jefe, el director de operaciones del GO29 **James Miller**, quien había sido **víctima** de un **terrible atentado** hace algunos meses y en el cual casi terminó con su vida…

No quería enfrentarse a un enojado Miller, ya el hombre tenía suficientes problemas con que lidiar en su vida diaria

̶ Por ahora mantén un perfil bajo. No salgas para nada de tu taller, no queremos que ellos tengan la ventaja… Si Otar quiere una guerra… ̶ caminó Jensen al elevador del taller ̶ … Le daré una ̶ terminó de decir, dejando que las compuertas del elevador se cerraran.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, Jensen volteó a su alrededor, revisando una última vez por alguna amenaza…

No había peligro.

Salió por la puerta principal, cerrando cuidadoso las puertas y colocando un letrero de "Cerrado", evitando las miradas curiosas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al escuchar el sonido de su **HUD** activarse y mostrarse ante sus ojos, indicando que su energía se estaba agotando.

Después de todo, con aumentos o sin ellos, seguía siendo **humano** y el sueño estaba comenzando a dominar parte de su mente.

* * *

La oscuridad comenzaba a reinar. El silencio de los suburbios era interrumpido por los truenos y relámpagos que resplandecían las frías paredes de una ciudad donde la noche se volvía una eternidad.

Sintió las primeras gotas tocar su cabeza, sintiendo una sensación de atenuación al ser detectado por su sistema nervioso…

El agua caía poco a poco. El suelo se cubría con transparentes gotas que hacían brillar cada superficie con su majestuosa textura, limpiando toda suciedad que había osado este día. La gente corriendo a refugiarse en alguna parte tejada o entrando en algunos establecimientos para pasar el tiempo mientras terminaba de llover…

Para él no había un momento de deleite, al menos, no con los de su clase. Percibía en cada persona, en cada mirada que le era restregada, un odio y desconfianza hacia él, un aborrecimiento inusual que hacía a uno estremecer lleno de ansiedad y vulnerabilidad

̶ Maldito aumentado ̶ escuchó un hombre decir, quien se encontraba parado debajo del techo de un edificio, escupiendo con desprecio hacia él…

Adam continuó caminando tranquilamente, ignorando la ofensa. Era de esperarse esa reacción por parte de la gente de la ciudad y en la cual ya se había acostumbrado, entendiendo el constante miedo en el que las personas aún mantenían con la clase aumentada después del **Incidente**. Una realidad en la que constantemente debía enfrentarse y sobrevivir.

La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse, mojando con más fuerza su abrigo que cubría mayor parte de su cuerpo y armamento.

No importaba.

Esto sólo era parte de la **rutina** diaria…

Observó cada edificio. Era muy extraño tomarse un momento de mirar los barrios y los monumentos, ya que el trabajo le hacía caminar de un lado a otro sin percatarse de la magnificencia que dotaba esta milenaria metrópoli

"_Cuando vives en una ciudad, no aprecias muchas de sus cosas, ignoras las vistas y los sonidos que la hacen especial"_ recordaba aquella frase que una vez escuchó a través de los labios de una chica en el Red Queen

̶ …Solo echas de menos lo que dejas de tener_ ̶ _ dijo Adam en voz alta y a la vez observando los establecimientos que se localizaban cerca de su hogar.

Se mantenían cerrados… o simplemente no deseaban la presencia de aumentados como clientes, haciendo que la vida fuera mucho más complicada al tener escasas probabilidades de encontrar algún lugar donde fuera bienvenido…

Al menos que fuera el Red Queen, donde sin importar ser aumentado o no, podías pasar un rato plácidamente.

Aunque no era fanático del ambiente que propiciaba el bar, al ser un sitio de ruido extenuante y de colores muy chirriantes, pese que sus lentes le protegían de los destellos; el sonido le aturdía a tal punto que pedía algún lugar cerca del balcón, donde podía descansar sin ser molestado…

Este era uno de esos días que deseaba estar en aquél lugar, disfrutar de un buen whisky y olvidar por unas horas los problemas que siempre le agobiaban…

* * *

Llegó a las puertas de los **Departamentos Zelen**… Su hogar o lo que podría llamarse así… La ironía que ahora marcaba ese lugar que en tiempos anteriores habían sido de los mejores sitios para vivir, ahora no eran más que la sombra de su antigua gloria, siendo habitados por malvivientes, drogadictos y **cuestionables vecinos** que ocultaban secretos inimaginables:

_Los recuerdos de aquella noche donde había ocurrido un terrible __**asesinato**__ a puertas de su casa, la policía merodeando el callejón del edificio, tratando de mantener el orden ante el horrible caso. El escalofriante descubrimiento que ocultaba aquella __**chica**__ quien apenas se había enterado que era su __**vecina**__…_

̶ **Daria**… ̶ susurró Adam, emitiendo un suspiro.

Nunca se habría imaginado que esa **inocente** chica hubiera sido la responsable de toda esa **carnicería**…

Subió las escaleras, notando como siempre a los vendedores de armas de ilícita procedencia, vigilar y promover su mercancía.

Debía admitir que en lo más profundo de su mente, agradecía que ellos estuvieran en el edificio, ya que al conseguir alguna munición o herramienta de hackeo quedaba más cerca y evitaba que la policía sospechara.

Sabía que era un asunto ilegal, pero debía ser un mal menor que le favorecía en momentos difíciles.

̶ Señor Jensen… ̶ saludó el guardia que custodiaba la entrada del oficio.

Adam solamente asintió con la cabeza, conociendo la rutina. Una ventaja al ser su **cliente** más recurrente, siendo un privilegio temporal, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en un blanco…

No eran problema… no mientras él pagara la mercancía.

Continuó con su camino, llegando al último piso, donde sobresalía una puerta indiferente ante las demás, pero para aquellos quienes eran cercanos al agente, significaba un boleto de bienvenida a su lugar de reposo, su santuario donde nadie se atrevería a mirarle con desprecio, donde podría aislarse del mundo y sus inagotables problemas existenciales.

Desactivó el sistema de seguridad, notando a la vez en el suelo que le habían dejado uno de los periódicos digitales del informe **SAMISDAT**, aquellos periodistas **activistas** que revelaban con toda claridad los oscuros secretos de corporaciones y divulgando la verdad detrás de conspiraciones que no se atreverían en mencionar en otro medio de comunicación.

Una vez entrado a su hogar, el agente de la Interpol emitió otro suspiro de alivio al sentirse libre por este día.

Se despojó de su abrigo, colgándolo en uno de los ganchos que adornaba la entrada de su casa, en donde el resto de sus otras gabardinas permanecían intactas. Se acercó a su lap que se encontraba en el comedor, abriendo sesión, verificando si había recibido algún nuevo mensaje por parte del cuartel del GO29.

Por fortuna no había sido el caso, haciendo que Jensen se sentara en su sillón, tratando de relajarse de todo lo acontecido.

Este día había tenido muchas sorpresas… La visita al teatro Rojo, la "cálida" bienvenida que le habían preparado…

Aún no lograba comprender el porqué de las acciones de Otar, del porqué había hecho todo ese espectáculo ¿Acaso había sido un mensaje? ¿Una invitación? ¿Un sermón a lo que había sucedido hace algunos meses? Su mente no paraba de dar giros ante esas preguntas.

Tomó el control del televisor. Prendió el dispositivo, surgiendo de éste las controversiales noticias del noticiero **PICUS** en las cuales eran narradas por la enigmática conductora **"Eliza Cassan"**…

Adam expresó una sonrisa incrédula… Si la gente tuviera idea de quién fuera realmente la conductora, no dudaría en levantarse contra el noticiero y todo lo relacionado a ellos…

Pero él sabía que sería imposible… Aquellos quienes **vigilaban** entre las **sombras**, aquellos quienes mantenían el **control** de las masas bajo incontables **manipulaciones** mediante **desinformación** y una red de **mentiras**; ellos no dejarían que la gente les causara algún problema; la mejor conspiración al demostrar que no hay ninguna… era perfecto para ellos, pero él, junto con algunos **cuantos**, sabían la verdad… No descansarían hasta detenerlos… ellos pagarían por todo el dolor que habían causado.

Sus ojos no se alejaron de la imagen de Eliza, quien narraba tranquilamente las noticias. Se preguntaba ¿Qué habría sido de ella después de escapar de los hombres de **Everett**? ¿Volvería a verla algún día? ¿Lo reconocería la próxima vez que se encontraran?

Su mano tocó su frente, sintiendo como un pequeño suplicio comenzaba atosigar, significando un indicio de dolor de cabeza. Tantas preguntas con tan pocas respuestas se habían convertido en **espejismos**… a la vez tan cerca que estaban enfrente de él y en un instante desaparecían sin dejar rastro…

Comenzaba a incomodarle esa sensación… comenzaba a hartarse de ser la presa y no el cazador en una **cruzada** que pareciera no tuviera fin…

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Agarró un tazón y una cuchara. De su anaquel, sacó una caja de cereal, sirviéndose parte del contenido en el trasto…

Su HUD le avisaba que sus cédulas de energía estaban debilitadas.

Acercó la cuchara a su boca. El sabor dulce de las hojuelas traspasar por sus papilas gustativas y a través de su garganta; hacía tiempo que un cereal le había sabido tan delicioso… Tal vez por la tensión que su cuerpo divisaba y el completo cansancio.

Sin embargo, el estremecimiento aún permanecía… no era suficiente para mantener el estrés bajo control… Ahora comprendía lo que tenía que pasar **Aria** cada vez que esperaba los resultados de la **psicóloga** para poder estar en el campo de batalla con los demás agentes…

Tomó un vaso de vidrio y una botella de Whisky de la alacena. Se sirvió un poco del contenido, tomando un sorbo, percibiendo el agridulce sabor tan fuerte, haciendo que su mirada se volviera un poco borrosa, siendo detectado por su **Sentinel RX**.

Emitió un gruñido… Cómo deseaba que ese dispositivo que **Sarif** le había implantado dentro de su cuerpo le dejara tranquilo y le permitiera disfrutar de sus vicios sin tener que contrarrestar la toxicidad a cada segundo.

Permaneció en la misma posición durante un rato, divagando en sus pensamientos. Todo se volvía confuso y el dolor de cabeza se volvía un martirio a cada segundo… todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor no tenía sentido, devorándole obsesivamente por hallar las respuestas…

Nada.

Tal vez descansar un poco ayudaría a organizar sus pensamientos…

Se sentó en su sillón. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo, dejando que poco a poco la oscuridad nublara su visión… la inconsciencia reinando en su lugar…


End file.
